ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack listing
In Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, most episodes have background music at random times that are conveniently placed to fit the perfect moments. Below, you can observe all the music that has appeared in every episode thus far as well as the whole soundtrack for Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie. 93 scores have been used in the series thus far. Season 1 Soundtrack *1. 24 theme -Heard during the 24 sequence *2. My Heart Will Go On -Played then Joey jumps intosea after Yugi's Exodia cards. *3. Beavis and Butthead intro music -Intro music for episode 4 *4. Ironside (from Kill Bill) -Heard during Yugi's revenge flashback *5. Kawaita Sakebi -Intro music for ever following episode with few exeptions. *6. The Time Warp -Music played then Joey uses Time Wizard *7. Mission Impossible theme -Mokuba's escape *8. Jeopardy Theme -Time Skip *9. The Lonely Man (from The Incredible Hulk) -Music heard during the "Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!..." *10. Link Wray's Batman Theme -Kaiba enter "The Kaiba-Cave" *11. The Power of Love -Music played then Yu-Gi-Oh proves Creationism wrong *12. Ave Satani (from The Omen) -Bakuras theme *13. Zorc and Pals Opening Theme -Zorc and Pals Intro *14. Zorc and Pals Closing Theme -Zorc and Pals ending *15. Shaft Theme -Yugi's Transformation *16. A Cruel Angel's Thesis -Episode 10 Intro *17. Disco Inferno -Panic uses fire aginst Yami *18. X Gon' Give It To Ya -Yu-Gi-Oh GMX Montage *19. Ring of Fire -Panic tries to kill Yami *20. Fly me To the Moon (closing theme of Neon Genesis Evangelion) -End Credits of episode 10 *21. Maniac -Episode 10 stinger *22. Wannabe -Episode 11 End Credits *23. Love to Love you Baby -Joey dream rape *24. Thriller -Played during the Zombie Attack *25. Katamari Damacy -During the boulder chase *26. The Gonk (end theme from Dawn of the Dead) -End Theme *27. YMCA -The Paradox Brother's Introduction *28. Magical Trevor Episode 1 -Yami tricks The Paradox Brother with his his magic box and is invited to suck on their cocks. *29.The Way We Were by Barbra Streisand -Mokuba-Kidnap-Montage *30. Loser -Episode 14 End Credits *31. Star Wars Theme -Opening Roll *32. Romeo and Juliet -Kemo falls in love with Mai *33. Oh Yeah -Bandit Keith Fan Service *34. Monolith Theme (from 2001) -Yugi sees the monoliths *35. Hooked on a Feeling(Pegasus Remix) by Martin Bellamy -Song perfromed by Pegasus *36. Fake Wings -Ad-music *37. Dearly Beloved (from Kingdom Hearts) -Zorc and Pals trailer *38. Capcom Theme -Episode 17 End Credits *39. Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen by Rammstein -Episode 18 Intro *40. Capcom Theme -Logo music *41. You're the Best -Yami enter the arena *42. Theme from "I'm From Hollywood" -Pegasus enter the arena *43. You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) -Toon Summoned Skull attacks *44. Bright Eyes -Yugi dies *45. Spiderman Theme -Episode 18 Ending *46. Magic Dance -Shadi explores the maze -Episode 19 Ending *47. Up Where We Belong (instrumental) -Yugi and Grandpa reunite *48. Tubular Bells (from The Exorcist) -Rebecca arrives *49. Psycho Theme -Zoom onto Teddy *50. Battlestar Galactica opening theme -Episode 21 introductions *51. Saria's Song -Joey uses the ocarina of time *52. Feel Good inc. -Episode 21 stinger *53. SexyBack -Duke's Theme *54. Toni Basil's Mickey -Episode 22 ending Season 2 Soundtrack *52. Mr. Roboto *53. La Marseillaise *54. Pinky and The Brain theme *55. Something There (performed by Yami and Tea) *56. I Like Your Booty *57. Canned Heat *58. Hangar 18 *59. Never Gonna Give You Up *60. Run Lola Run theme *61. Bad to the Bone *62. O Fortuna *63. Sexual Healing *64. It's Like That *65. Samurai Pizza Cats theme *66. I Swear *67. Ghost Love Score *68. Peanut Butter Jelly Time (Dancing Banana) *69. Phresh Pharaoh of Bel-Air theme *70. Hello Zepp *71. CaramellDansen *72. Move Bitch *73. Gilligan's Island theme *74. More Than a Feeling *75. Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls *76. Born to Be Wild *77. Everytime *78. Kawaita Sakebi (remixed by LittleKuriboh) *79. Snake Eater *80. Flashback Theme *81. Magical Trevor Episode 4 *82. You'll Never Stop The Abridged *83. Total Eclipse of the Heart *84. No Matter What *85. The Bakura Show Theme *86. Rule The World *87. The Star-Spangled Banner *88. All Along the Watchtower *89. Do that Conga! *90. Truly Outrageous *91. Obelisk the Tormentor *92. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 2 Theme *93. Back In Black *94. Chihuahua *95. Brain Damage *96. Kawaita Sakebi(Joey Remix) *97. Yu-Gi-Oh Theme(Joey Remix) Movie Soundtrack *1. Bubba Ho-tep Intro Music - Brian Tyler *2. He-man theme *3. Finally - CeCe Peniston *4. Viva Forever - The Spice Girls *5. Rocket Man - Elton John *6. Transformers theme *7. The Magic Roundabout *8. Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei *9. Pyramid of Light Theme *10. One Way or Another - Blondie *11. Running in the 90s - Maurizio De Jorio *12. Intermission - Fats Waller *13. Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme *14. Burly Brawl - Don Davis vs Juno Reactor *15. Dambusters March - Eric Coates *16. The Price is Right *17. We Are the Champions - Queen *18. Ode to Joy *19. Keep Your Head Up - MilkCan Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series